8 Years Later
by DenisaAndLaurenFrozen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Elsa por alguna razon "viaja en el tiempo" hasta 8 años despues? ¿Como habra cambiado su vida en 8 años? ¿Y cuantas sorpresas se va a llevar?


**Hola! se que debería de estar subiendo un nuevo capitulo de mi otro fanfic, pero es que desde ayer quería escribir este porque de repente me llego la inspiracion. Este fanfic solo tiene un capitulo por lo que espero que sea lo suficientemente largo.**

_**7 years later:**_

"Anna, No estas pensando en hacerme una fiesta sorpresa, ¿verdad?" Yo y Anna estabamos caminado por uno de los jardines del castillo, ya casi se cumplia un año desde que me convertí en la reina de Arendelle, y eso significa que tambien mi cumpleaños se acerca.

"No, claro que no, ya se que a ti no te gustan las sorpresas, recuerdo cuando cumpliste 7 años cuendo todos gritamos _¡Sorpesa! _te asustaste y empesaste a llorar.

"No creo que te acuerdes de eso, eras muy pequeña" tengo suerte de que nadie estuviera con nosotras en ese momento porque lo que dijo Anna es muy vergonzoso "Si yo apenas me acuerdo del día en que naciste, no creo que tu te acurdes de mi cumpleaños numero 7, porque tu tienes peor memoria que yo".

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo, la que no creo que se acuerde eres tu, si cuando yo nací tu acababas de cumplir los 3 años, y cuando cumpliste 7 años yo ya iba a cumplir 4 años, entonces yo soy la que me debo de acordar mejor" dijo Anna con una voz como si lo que acaba de decir es lo mas cierto del mundo.

"Yo si me acuerdo muy bien, y ademas yo no quiero discutir contigo" A veces en realidad quiero golpear a Anna en la cara con una bola de nieve.

"Yo tampoco, ya me tengo que ir a dormir, ¡buenas noches reina Elsa!".

"¡Buenas noches princesa Anna!" Y así, las dos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, enojadas la una con la otra. Entre a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me acoste en mi cama, yo se que no es bueno dormirse de mal humor o enojado, pero no veo nada que me pueda hacer feliz ahora mismo. Cerre los ojos hasta que quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

Sentí la luz del Sol en mi rostro, eso significa que ya es hora de despertar, me levante de mi cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas naúseas terribles. Fuí hasta donde estaba mi armario cuando me di cuenta de que este no se parecía nada a mi habitación,ni siquiere tenia puesta mi pijama, trate de pensar en algo del porque no estoy en mi cuarto y llegue a que tal vez en la noche, como estaba muy enojada entre a uno de las habitaciones para invitados y me puse una pijama de las que tenemos aqui por si algo inesperado pueda pasar algun dia.

Salí de esa habitación y empeze a caminar sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie, ademas no quiero que nadie me vea en pijama.

"Hola Elsa, que bien que ya despertaste"

Definitivamente esa era la voz de Anna, pensaba que hoy iba a estar enojada conmigo por la pequeña pelea de ayer. Iba a contestarle algo pero quede asombrada al verla, no era la misma Anna, no había duda de que era Anna pero estaba muy diferente, su vestido y peinado iban mas serios, lo que la hacía ver mas elegante, estaba mas alta de lo que recordaba, ¡Y hasta traía maquillaje! "Anna, ¿Que te paso? ¿Eres tu?".

"Claro que soy yo, ¿porque lo preguntas?" me pregunto extrañada.

"¿Donde estoy?" Creo que Anna debe pensar que estoy loca.

"Estas en Arendelle, ¿estas bien?".

"¡No!" grite claramente nerviosa, si no me controlaba iba a congelarlo todo "¡Esto es muy extraño! ¡Apenas ayer estaba platicando contigo sobre mi como iba a ser mi cumpleaños numero 22, y ahora...!"

"Espera, si estabamos platicando sobre tu cumpleaños, pero ya vas a cumplir 29 años, no 22"

"¿Que?¿29 años?¡Me hize vieja demasiado rapido!" tenía ganas de llorar.

"No estas vieja, aun sigues siendo la gobernante mas joven de todos los reinos con los que hacemos negocio"

"Pero yo quiero..." Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuche una risa que venía desde una de las habitaciones, pero de repente un pequeño cachorro gris pasó corriendo a mi derecha, pero lo mas extraño fue que detras del cachorro venía corriendo un pequeño niño pelirojo con unos ojos azules y unas lindas pecas, era un niño bastante adorable, se parecia a Anna cuando estaba pequeñita, espera ¿que?, acaso el es el...

"¡No corras en los pasillos!" Anna le grito al niño.

"¿Quien es el?" pregunte, estaba bastate confundida.

"El es mi hijo".

"¿Que? ¿tienes un hijo?" pregunte con una cara de sorpresa.

"Y una hija, ella se llama Emma, tiene 6 años y es un año mayor que mi otro hijo Eduard".

"¡Entoces soy tia!" casi grite, me di cuenta de que Anna me iba a decir algo pero de repente llego una niña, su cabello era rojiso y sus ojos azules, ella no tenía pecas y se parecía un poco a mi, "¡Hola Emma! ¿Como dormiste hoy?" trate de parecer lo mas normal que pude.

"Yo no soy Emma, soy Agny" me respondio la niña, ahora no se si pudiera llegar a estar mas confundida.

"Anna, ¿quien es ella?" le pregunte a Anna.

"Ella es...mmmm... tu hija"

"¿Tengo una hija?" ¡Oh por Dios! ¡esto es tan extraño!

"Bien, ahora tienes hija pero en unos meses ya no"

"Explicame bien, no te entiendo"

"Ok, desde hace unas semanas te has estado sintiendo mal, entoces el doctor te reviso y nos dijo que tenías dos meses de embarazo".

"¿Estoy embarazada ahora? ¿Estoy casada o que?" Lo que mas deceo ahora es regresar en el tiempo hasta donde estaba con Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven preparandome una fiesta de cumpleaños donde solo estabamos nosotros sin la compañia de unas maquinas destructuras de castillos de Arendelle que se hacen llamar niños.

"¡Mami! ¡Emma esta molestando a papi!" el pequeño niño llego corriendo.

"Vamos Elsa" Anna me jaló del brazo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me llevo hasta un cuarto donde estaba Kristoff acostado boca abajo en una cama con la almohada en la cabeza y una niña tratando de sacarlo de la cama, esa niña tenía el cabello rubio de Kristoff, la cara de Anna y los ojos color cafe como Kritoff, una clara combinacion de Anna y Kristoff, mientras que el otro niño se parecia tanto a Anna que apenas se notaba que era hijo de Kristoff.

"Vamos papi, que tenemos que ir a jugar" agradesco que Anna no fue asi de ruda cuando era pequeña. Esa niña realmente estaba maltratando al pobre de Kristoff.

"¡Emma! no hagas eso, comprende que el tiene sueño, a ti tampoco te gusta que te despierten cuando tienes mucho sueño ¿cierto?" Anna si que se veia bien como madre amorosa y cariñosa.

"Esta bien, pero cuando se despierte me dices para jugar con el".

"¡Vamos Emma! ¿y si mejor vamos a jugar con mi tio Hans? dijo el niño.

"¿El tio que?" ¡que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor!

"Ven Elsa te voy a contar algo" me dijo Anna llevandome hacia afuera de esa habitación "Hace algunos años Hans llego aqui como un simple sirviente, fue pasando un tiempo y te veía mas extraña y feliz cuando el estaba cerca, así que mande a Olaf a vijilarlos, despues de vijilarlos algunos días me dijo que ustedes siempre que caminaban solos se tomaban de la mano, se decían cosas cursis y romanticas pero jamas me dijo que hicieran cosas que no estaban bien, despues de algunas semanas me dijiste que te querías casar con el pero yo los deje hacerlo porque ustedes en realidad se veían muy enamorados"

"¿Entonces me case con Hans?" Pregunte asombrada, nunca pense que esto iba a pasar.

"Si, y recuerdo la vez te dije que estaba embarazada de Emma, ese dia nos quedamos solas en el comedor, empezamos a hablar y tu me dijiste que me tenías que decir algo y yo tambien te tenía que decir algo, pero te deje que tu me dijeras primero entoces me dijiste que estabas embarazada pero no te veias nada de feliz porque decias que tenías miedo pero yo grite de la emocion y dije que yo tambien estaba embarazada, pero tu hija nacio 1 semana antes que la mia. Luego despues de un año otra vez las dos teníamos que darnos una noticia, yo estaba casi segura de que era la misma noticia, yo te dije que estaba embarazada de nuevo, las dos gritamos de emocion pero tu no me diste la noticia que me ibas a dar, tal vez no era importante y se te olvido" Anna hablaba tan rapido que apenas pude entender todo lo que me dijo

"¿Y Hans es un buen esposo?"

"Eso creo, siempre estan felices, pero ayer se pelearon porque no te quiso dar un pastel de chocolate a mitad de la noche" Anna hablaba como si eso fuera muy gracioso "¿quieres ir a verlo?"

"Esta bien" Caminamos hasta el jardin donde por fin ahí lo mire, estaba jugando con los 3 niños, no había cambiado nada, cuando me vio camino hacia mi, me sentí muy incomoda cuando llego, me dio un abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, lo hubiera golpeado si no fuera mi intencion hacer que pensara que recuerdo todo lo que paso en los ultimos 8 años.

"¿Como estas? me seguía abrazando con cuidado, parecía que no quería apretarme por miedo a que me pasara algo.

"Estoy bien"

"¿No te has sentido mal en la mañana?" Ahora yo no se si es Hans o el doctor con una mascara de Hans.

"Solo dolía la cabeza un poco cuando desperte".

"¿Tienes hambre?" Oh cielos! era demasiado cuidadoso.

"Si, un poco".

* * *

Estabamos todos en el comedor, en un año me acostumbre a solo ver a Anna, Kristoff y Olaf acompañandome en la mesa, ahora era muy extraño ver a tantas personas en la mesa, Olaf, a el no lo había visto, a el no se le nota nada que aquí ya pasaron 8 años desde que lo hize, el castillo se ve mas alegre con esos pequeños jugando y corriendo por todas partes, pero aun asi no me siento comoda, es muy extraño dormir siendo la reina, la amiga y la hermana, y luego despertar y ser la reina, la amiga, la hermana, la tia, la madre, la esposa y tambien diría la vieja si aun siguiera creyendo que 29 años son demasiados años ya. Entonces empeze a comer, pero de pronto to se estaba poniendo borroso, escuche unas voces diciendo mi nombre pero todo se puso negro y las deje de escuchar, todo era completo silencio.

Empeze a escuchar voces, no entendia lo que decían, abrí los ojos un poco, tenía la esperanza de desperta en mi habitacion en la epoca donde mas quería estar ahora, pero no fue así, desperte en el mismo lugar de la mañana, ¿acaso ya me voy a quedar ahí para toda la vida?

"¡Elsa! El doctor dijo que solo fue in desmayo, y que todo iba a estar bien" Estaba sola con Anna y elle me estaba abrazando "Hans y Kristoff estan con los niños, me dijeron que me quedara yo a cuidarte"

"¿Anna? Ya no quiero estar aqui, quiero regresar a donde estaba ayer, si todo lo que me dijiste paso, quiero vivirlo y disfrutarlo, quiero que la vida pase normalmente, que sea una sorpresa todo lo que voy a tener en el futuro" Yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de Anna, eso era lo que mas quería, llorar y llorar. Llore por un buen rato hasta que abrí los ojos, ya no estaba siendo abrazada por Anna, estaba sola, estaba en el lugar que recordaba, con la pijama que recordaba, eso solo quería decir una cosa, ¡Había regresado! Salí corriendo de mi habitación sin importarme que estaba en pijama, solo quería comprovar si todo estaba como lo recordaba otra vez, casi me tropiezo con Anna, esa Anna con la sonrisa traviesa, con sus trensas y con sus modales nada elegantes, hize lo que creí correcto, la abraze, "Perdoname Anna, por lo se ayer,.nunca debimos de haber peleado"

"No te preocupes Elsa, tu tambien perdoname"

Queria ver si todo había vuelto a la actualidad y un recorrido en el castillo sería bueno para verificarlo "Quiere is a recorrer el castillo, mmmm, ¿para ver que tan limpio esta?"

"¡Por supuesto! Y luego te enseño una carta que llego, no mire de donde era?

"Esta bien" Ese dia solo recordaba una cosa, tuve un sueño feo, no recuerdo que pasaba ahí solo recuerdo que al final estaba llorando porque quería regresar, y que era el mismo lugar lero era muy diferente, es por eso que quiero revisar el castillo. Tal vez no recuerdo cual era el sueño, pero ahora tengo un nuevo temor, perder la memoria y viajar al futuro.

**_F.I.N_**

**Tal vez todo lo que "soño" Elsa si va a pasar, pero al final puse que no se acordaba porque yo no creo que sería agradable saber todo lo que va a pasar en tu vida en el futuro. Espero que no sea muy confusa la historia. Adios! :)**


End file.
